


Won't Let Go

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_j2_xmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 8 episode Taxi Driver. Dean can't let Benny stay in Purgatory. He's going to bring him back. One way or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wine_Into_Water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_Into_Water/gifts).



> **Title:** Won't Let Go  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,189  
>  **Summary:** Set after the season 8 episode Taxi Driver. Dean can't let Benny stay in Purgatory. He's going to bring him back. One way or the other.  
>  **A/N:** written for wine_into_water for spn_j2_xmas  
>  **A/N2:** kuwlshadow's beautiful art [here](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com/69680.html)

“What are you doing?” Sam couldn’t keep the curiosity out of his voice. The minute he had walked into the room Dean had quickly stashed whatever he was looking at out of the way. It was almost as if he didn’t want his own brother to see it. Which of course made Sam all the more curious.

Dean looked up at Sam, his face the picture of innocence. “So what’s up?”

“Come on, Dean.” Sam shot him a disapproving look. “What was that?”

A loud sigh escaped Dean as he stared at Sam. He really wished his brother would just let it go. The last thing he wanted to hear was Sam bitch and moan about what he was going to do. But of course he knew it was a futile wish. Sam was like a dog with a bone when he wanted to know something. It would be easier just to give in. “I’m going back to Purgatory. I have...”

Sam didn’t wait for Dean to finish what he was saying. He didn’t have to, he already knew. “You’re going to try and get Benny out aren’t you?”

“I’m not trying anything.” Dean’s face was a mask of determination. “I am getting him out.”

“Why?”

Dean’s mouth hung open in surprise as he gazed at his brother. “How can you ask that question? Benny saved my life more times than I can count. Hell, Sam, he let me cut off his head to save yours. I owe him.” It was easier to say how much he knew he owed Benny than to admit the real reason behind why he had to get to the vampire.

Sam quickly held up his hands. “I didn’t mean...” He paused for a minute before he cleared his throat. “Look, I know Benny has helped you... and me but he made it plain he would rather stay in Purgatory then...”

“I still can’t believe you bought that lame ass excuse of...” Dean stopped talking and shook his head. He didn’t want to argue with Sam. There really wasn’t any point. It wasn’t as if he blamed his brother for any of it. He just couldn’t live another moment not knowing if Benny was okay.

“How are you getting in?”

“The same way you did.” At the look on Sam’s face he quickly added, “Obviously not the exact same way. There’s a demon who knows a demon who just happens to run a little business on the side.” He waited for Sam to say something about what had happened last time but his brother wisely remained silent. “That’s my ticket into Purgatory.”

For a few minutes Sam didn’t say a word as he thought about what he should say but he knew his brother was bound and determined to rescue Benny so in the end there was only one thing left for him to do. “What do you need me to do?”

At Sam’s question a small smile curled Dean’s lips as he tossed the keys to the impala to his brother. Even though he knew Sam would never be a huge fan of Benny’s and he wasn’t thrilled with his plan Dean couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face; family stuck together no matter what. “Haul your ass up to Maine and meet us there.”

Sam nodded his head. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

 

 

 

It had taken him three days after his talk with Sam to finally get back into Purgatory. Dean took in everything as he set a brisk pace. He needed to find Benny in a hurry and get the hell out of there.

Less than thirty minutes later he had found him.

“Benny.” The vampire’s name fell from his lips like warm honey.

At the sound of his name he spun around and stopped, stunned. “Dean?” Benny couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought he must be seeing things surely there wasn’t any way Dean could actually be back in... A horrible thought occurred to him. “You’re not...” He didn’t want to say the word, hell he didn’t even want to think about it but he had to know.

With a smile on his face, Dean shook his head. “N’aww. I’m good, Benny.” He was more than good, he was completely relieved at finding his vampire alive, so to speak.

A wave of relief followed closely by one of anger quickly washed over Benny. “Then pardon me for asking. But what in the hell are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” He shot Benny a look. “I came to get you.”

_For the love of..._ Benny’s thoughts were interrupted as a vampire attacked them from seemingly out of nowhere. A low growl rumbled in his chest. Most of the time he loved a good fight, it helped to keep his mind off things he had given up topside but not now. He so wasn’t in the mood. Not when the one thing he had missed the most was standing right in front of him. With one swing of his homemade weapon he quickly got rid of the vampire without taking his eyes off of Dean. 

Benny wiped the blade against the leg of his pants. “So, you want to tell me again why you’re here?”

In an unspoken agreement and in unison they began to walk side by side. In Purgatory one had to keep moving if you wanted to stay alive.

A low, soft sigh fought to escape him as they walked in silence. This wasn’t the reception he had thought he would get. In his mind he saw it all clearly. _He would rush into Purgatory, save Benny and bring him back topside. Once back Benny would pull him into his arms, their lips would meet in a passionate kiss and they would have ‘I’m sorry I didn’t come back when I should’ve sex’ and then lots of ‘I can’t get enough of you sex’ followed by a huge amount of ‘I’ll never let you go again sex'._ Dean’s eyes glazed over at the thought. _Was that really too much to ask? Didn’t he deserve it?_

The sound of snapping fingers in front of his face pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“You okay there, brother?”

A red blush began to creep slowly up Dean’s face until it covered his face. “Yeah.” Dean was shocked at the dreamy sound of his voice. 

“Well do you want to answer my earlier question?” Benny wanted to give Dean a little grief about the blush that still covered his face but since he wasn’t sure what had caused it he kept silent.

Dean cleared his throat before he began to speak, “I already told you. I’m here to bring you back.”

“Didn’t your brother give you my message?” He had known he would never be on Sam’s Christmas card list but surely he would have given Dean a simple goodbye message.

“You mean the ‘Tell Dean I said goodbye. I was never any good up there anyway’ message?” At Benny’s nod he continued, “Yeah, I got it. It was crap and I didn’t buy it for a damn second but I did get it.”

“What do you mean you didn’t buy it? What’s to buy? It’s the truth.” Or at least it was a watered down version of the truth, it was also the only part of the truth Dean needed to know. Hell, Dean would probably run screaming for the hills, or behead his ass again if he knew the whole truth.

He stopped in his tracks to turn and stare at Benny. “I mean I don’t buy it. Look, I know I wasn’t there when you needed me. I let you down and I’m sorry. I...” He quickly stopped talking as his voice broke. _What the hell was wrong with him? Couldn’t he get through a simple conversation? He could just imagine how he would react when he finally got around to admitting his feelings for the man in front of him._

“N’aww. Dean. Come on. It’s not like that.” Benny stopped walking and turned to face Dean. 

Dean cleared his throat before he whispered, “Why did you really want to stay here?”

With a teasing grin on his face, Benny waved his arm around, encompassing the area surrounding them. “What’s not to love?” At the look Dean shot him he released a long-suffering sigh. “I need you to know I don’t blame you. But I got used to having you around and when you weren’t I couldn’t deal with it. Things are just easier here. More simple.” Benny paused and looked around. “You were right. There’s something about this place... it’s pure.”

“I was wrong. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...”

“There’s nothing for you to feel sorry about, Dean. You were keeping your family together. I get that. I shouldn’t have latched onto you the way I did. I needed you far more than was normal or healthy especially for a vampire.” He counted to ten and then to twenty before he finally admitted how he really felt. Maybe the timing wasn’t perfect but he could no longer keep quiet. “You have been the best thing to ever walk into my life. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Dean’s mouth went dry as his heart started to beat faster, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he stared at Benny in complete and utter shock. _Surely, he didn’t mean... did he?_ Something inside of him snapped. He was sick and damned tired of denying himself what he wanted. A growl, one to rival that of a hungry wild predator, rumbled deep in Dean’s throat as he brought his arms up to Benny’s chest and pushed until his back was pressed firmly against a tree. 

Their eyes met and locked. In that moment a whole conversation was held between them.

Dean didn’t utter a word, he didn’t need to as he crushed his body against Benny and their lips met in a passionate kiss. It wasn’t gentle or sweet or any other number of things one would expect from a first kiss. This was raw and untamed. It was lust built to an intolerable level bubbling over devouring everything in its wake. It was love buoyed by the harsh sounds of desire echoing around them.

The bark was digging into his skin deep enough to bring blood rushing to the forefront but he didn’t give a damn. Not when Dean was sucking on his bottom lip and his eager hands were sliding down his body to cup him through the fabric of his pants, kneading, squeezing him, and demanding his ultimate surrender.

“Well, well. Look here, boys. Looks like we got us a...” Whatever else the demon was going to say was lost as Dean spun around, the homemade knife already in his hand and quickly removed its head from its body.

Benny dispatched the other two before he turned to Dean with a grin on his face. “I think we should get the hell out of here.”

Slowly, Dean nodded his head in agreement. As much as he would rather finish what they had started now was definitely not the right time or place.

They both knew they needed to talk about what had happened but there would be plenty of time later. They had to get to safety first.

 

An hour later they were standing in front of the portal.

Dean withdrew the knife from his pocket, laid it against his skin and began to make a deep cut along the inside of his arm. “Let’s get you inside of me.”

For a brief moment Benny’s eyes glazed over at Dean’s words. 

At the hopeful look on Benny’s face Dean couldn’t help but tease. “Only if you’re very, very lucky.”

Benny couldn’t stop the silly grin from spreading across his face. “I was lucky the day you walked into my life.” He slipped his arms around Dean’s waist, pulled him close, leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Now we’re talking miracles.”

Dean’s heart raced at the husky sound of Benny’s voice, it was as smooth Tennessee whiskey and made his body just as tingly. He bit his lip as he took a step back. “I feel the exact same way. But we can talk about that or not later. Right now we need to get topside.” 

The look on Dean’s face was almost his undoing. He wanted to pull the hunter back into his arms and worship him with his mouth, his hands, and his whole body until Dean’s knees buckled and he forgot how to walk. And he planned on doing all that and more just as soon as they got to safety.

“You ready?”

At his nod Dean held out his arm.

Within moments Dean was reciting the incantation and Benny’s soul was nestled inside of his arm.

Dean caressed his arm directly over the spot where Benny lay, safe and secure before he began to pull himself up through the portal. He couldn’t wait to get his vampire home and this time he was never letting him go again.


End file.
